This application seeks support for the sixth Gordon Research Conference on Salivary Glands and Exocrine Secretion to be held February 11-16, 2007 at the Four Points Sheraton Harbortown in Ventura, California. The conference will provide a forum for presentation and extensive discussion of the most recent progress in understanding the molecular basis of development, function and dysfunction of salivary and related exocrine glands. The general theme of this conference is normal and disease states of glandular tissues. Individual sessions will highlight new insights concerning molecular and cellular interactions underlying the glandular morphogenesis and maintenance; protein, fluid and electrolyte secretion; autoimmune diseases involving epithelia; spatial organization of intracellular signaling and polarized membrane trafficking; use of saliva as a diagnostic tool, and clinically observed inflammation and glandular dysfunction. Keynote addresses will feature established investigators of international stature who encompass the general theme in the areas of the application of salivary gland development and cell death, and signaling networks in exploring water transport (The John Young Memorial Lecture). In organizing this conference a broad range of national and international speakers has been identified with the inclusion of promising young and newly established investigators whose research either addresses or clearly impacts on the understanding of the development and function of salivary and other exocrine glands. It is the goal of the organizing team to encourage both growth and enrichment of this important field and to stimulate new strategies for studying salivary glands. Salivary dysfunction and exocrinal diseases (including Sj"gren's syndrome) present significant oral health concerns as well as quality of life issues. Clinically, individuals experiencing salivary glands dysfunction (reduced salivary flow rate) have difficulty in swallowing, increased risks of dental caries and oral fungal infections, and alterations in taste. Salivary and other exocrinal glands have served as a model system to explore the coupling between signaling events and initiation of secretion. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]